1120 vs 3000 x 2
by Malveillant
Summary: “No Child… Kissing is much different… This is how you kiss…” Bakura’s voice slid from his throat like velvet; his long spindle-like fingers grabbed her chin and held it in place as he shut away any and all distance between their lips. YBxOCXTheifB


It had been almost five years since I had last seen them. When I was fifteen, after I had nearly died from their mistakes. I thought I was going to never see them again after those events. In fact, I had trusted it, gloated with it… I thought my life was to be blessed when out of their clutches from that point on. What a fool I had been to so full-heartedly believe that I was free.

I stood in my apartment, draped in a wet towel, my hair, also wet, hung down the lower part of my back; the soaked strands dripped onto the floor, tiny taps and water driblets their result. My eyes were wide, locked onto the two tall figures standing down in the lower set living room. There weren't any lights on, so it wasn't easy to make out their faces… Though I knew down the marrow of my bones just exactly who they were…

One was muscular, had shorter, wild, snow silver hair. His stance was on offense, his legs parted, his arms lowered and tightened. The other figure, standing next to the muscular one, was thinner, though it did not make him look weak. He was compact, long, and serpent like, his muscles almost as strong as the other, though hidden underneath his smooth, pale skin. He had the same on-guard appearance, and his hair was the same hue of silvery white, longer, almost as long as my own, but just as wild as the muscular one with shorter hair, if not more.

"Well… Time has certainly matured you… You're not just a fat little sex toy. And look at that… Hair as long as your back… Tsk… Such a beautiful woman…" The thin one spoke, his voice was rough, calloused, angry… Dangerous. His flattery was only a gussied form of spite.

In our years apart, I had not forgotten to know when they were upset. I had to pick up on their less-than-subtle changes, otherwise I would not have been able to walk or breathe, considering that their 'pick-me-up's were their misogynist habits. And right now, by how they were standing, how they were breathing through only their nostrils, their heads held down and gazes shot up, they were more than furious… And I had a feeling that their misogyny was stronger than ever.

"… Thank you," I breathed finally, slightly sarcastic, "You two look as if you haven't changed… Bakura… Touzoku-Ou…"

"Oh… We're different… We've made a few changes," Touzoku-Ou, the muscular one, grunted, lifting his head from the loathing under-gaze, to a full on glare. "We decided, that after that day, when we finally came back, that there was to be no second chances for you… We are no longer patient… "

My brows rose at his statement. "And you thought you were patient before? Ha~! You two were, and, of course, still are the total polar opposite of the virtue Patience!" I laughed and placed my hands on my hips as my brows rose even further with disgust. I had forgotten how to be that submissive 'yes-master' child. And it, obviously, took them by surprise. Touzoku-Ou ogled me with a tad of shock; Bakura mimicked his expression. There was a moment's silence; it was thick, enough to be cut with a spoon if one desired to try.

"You've grown some back bone, as well… Good." Bakura moved like liquid, his thin, serpentine body graced up the five stairs into the small kitchen, where I stood. The apartment I lived in was small; there were three levels, with small sets of stairs going up. The third, and top floor, was my room, and the middle floor was an empty bedroom. It had once belonged to an old roommate, one who I had become disgusted with, but still cared for. I wished she had been here…

But… Deep down… I knew that it was better for her not to be here… They could kill her, and probably would, if she tried to stop them. Right now, I probably worried most about my 'boyfriend'… If I could call him a boyfriend… I found him to be more a friend that I did as a lover… In fact, a relationship with him totally appalled me. I kept those thoughts hidden… If they found out I had indeed had someone whom I called a boyfriend, they would not hesitate to find him and end his existence…

I took attention back to Bakura, and didn't falter as he closed the space between us. When he and Touzoku-Ou first came to me when I was eleven, and when we had parted the last time, when I was fifteen, they had seemed so… large, even though he was lithe and compact. He, of course, was still taller than my five feet and nine inches, but he was less… Formidable.

"No stepping away?" Bakura voice sounded similar to a professor studying its latest subject as his hand snatched out and took a hold of my chin; he tilted it up so my face was directly full-front. This used to be a common practice of his, and it looked like he hadn't lost it. With a light jerk, I took my face back and brushed his hand away. I did not want to be touched by him, and made it clear.

However, me dismissing his touch with such a brutal air of disobedience caused the silent rage to boil in his eyes and before I could protest, or move out of the way, he had raised his hand high and crashed it down into my cheek; his fingers fully flayed, and his palm flat against my skin. I could only sound off a yip of surprise as the pain rocketed through my flesh. I hadn't been slapped by him in such a long time. It hurt. A lot. My hands had found the handle to the oven since my body had turned; the force of his slap had been high enough to classify it as a punch.

"I see you still like to hit." I muttered as I rubbed my cheek and returned my eyes to Bakura's; I took notice that Touzoku-Ou had made his way to the kitchen. He and Bakura stood there, their shoulders broadened, jutted out as their eyes bore into mine; their breathing was tempered as their brows dug into the bridge of their noses.

"I wouldn't hit if you obeyed…"

"That's a lie and a half." I spat as I took a few steps back to make sure that I was pressed into the short refrigerator. I was not going to leave my back open to them. I hugged my towel tighter to my chest as Bakura and Touzoku-Ou closed off the space between us once more; they were now close enough for their breath to be hitting my skin. They held a thick, attractive scent that penetrated the senses. I had always loved their scent. Heh, that was one of the FEW things I liked about them.

"I don't lie." Bakura seethed as he swiftly threw the distance between us away as if it were useless trash, his head towering over mine as his hands gripped my shoulders; he nearly raised me off the ground with his hidden strength.

"Oh… My disobedient wretch… I…" My eyes glimmed over his own as he leered over me; his face drew close to mine, his lips slightly parted as he breathed heavily on my cheek. There was an air of desperation, of madness about him. His eyes were wilder, less tame than they had been before… I cringed as he ran his tongue along my jawline, but I didn't stop him. The pain in my cheek didn't want to be increased.

"Your taste has even matured." Bakura was finally able to growl out, his long fingered hands finally releasing my arms. I could feel the raw, infuriated power within his hardened limbs… To be honest, I was afraid. I was terrified… The beings that had tormented me and loved me in ways that most could not fathom were back again…

"What are you going to do to make up for the five years that we've been gone?" Touzoku-Ou, who was rather quiet, spoke; his words were low, musing, and suspicious. He had been leaning against the wall next to the phone, but decided that he, too, would close away the space between us, like Bakura had. The fury radiated from him as well… I could feel the heat within their blood…

It hadn't been my fault that they had left… It was theirs… They should be mad at themselves… But… Maybe they were…

"I shouldn't have to do anything to make up to you… You did it to yourselves." I tried to sound as calm as I could, and pulled it off quite well. Though the shaking punch to the wall on my left made me gasp and flinch.

"IT IS YOUR FAULT WE WERE NEARLY DESTROYED. You and YOU ALONE are responsible for THIS. And you will REPAY us with your very FLESH." Touzoku-Ou bellowed down at me as I shrunk away from his ear shattering volume. My eyes traveled along his, Touzoku-Ou's, veined and muscular arm, towards his hand which looked like it cracked the wall. I turned my sights back to him, annoyed and nervous.

"Bullshit. You know that's not-"

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

I was dazed for a moment, I felt the length of my body become smothered with another, my face throbbed from what was three fury-empowered slaps. There was a warm, coppered taste that ran the course of the inside of my cheek, onto my palate. A hand gripped at my collarbone as it shoved my head into the freezer door of the fridge.

"Don't have all the fun, Touzoku-Ou… Leave some for me… Just because she's older doesn't mean she can't pass out from your blows."

I finally was able to focus, Touzoku-Ou's harden body was crushing mine against the fridge, his sleek, heavily lashed eyes glaring down at me in the utmost hatred. Touzoku-Ou was the one it took the longest to get angry, but the most fearsome when he was furious. He was violent and loved to cause pain.

Bakura was always infuriated, and had become bored with violent acts, so his key was humiliation.

Violent, Prolonged Beatings and Humiliating Sexual Acts were what they were all about. Oh, how much fun they were.

"G-get off of me… I'm not that kid you fucked around with anymore…" My hands pressed against Touzoku-Ou… I felt so helpless… So dumb… I hated feeling that way… Especially with them… So many bad memories… The backs of my eyes stung; I sucked my lips and bit on them, hard, to concentrate on my own self given pain.

This night was going to be long and ruthless.

To make matters worse, my towel decided that it no longer wanted to shield my body from their sights, and it slipped to the ground, leaving me bare and unprotected. I let out a whine of despair as I felt the draft from the open window near the kitchen counter. I tried to pretend like I didn't see the looks on Bakura's and Touzoku-Ou's face change from bitter cruelty to chilling perversity. Their eyes upturned as their brows rose, and the corners of their lips followed suit.

One would have thought that men, so incredibly gorgeous, would ostracize my body… Hated it for not being slim or thin… But, no… They took rapture in my body in its imperfect, curving, unusual form. They adored my tallness because I could look them in the eye… They adored my fat because it was more to torture… They adored everything about me… Which is why they loved to torture me.

"My… You're scared… Aren't you…?" Bakura's tone had taken a total one-eighty… It was jovial in the most disturbing way.

"No…" My fingers wrapped around the cloth draped over Touzoku-Ou's toned frame, I didn't dare to look at either of them. Their eyes meant death for me.

"You are horrible at lying… I can smell it oozing from your very essence… You're afraid we're going to torture you… Aren't you…?" Touzoku-Ou chuckled in intense mirth; his large, rough hands grabbed at my soft, fleshy sides and squeezed. Hard. I also felt something just as hard rub between my bare thighs; it nudged the soft skin between them.

He was aroused.

And if Touzoku-Ou was aroused, Bakura was aroused, and if they were both aroused, I was to be given pain.

"No…" The stinging in the back of my eyes burst forth, and tears welled themselves down my face. Both Bakura and Touzoku-Ou cackled in shuddersome delight.

Touzoku-Ou brushed his mouth against the arch of my ear and puffed hot, moist air; the both of them knew how sensitive my ears were, and they had decided they wouldn't give up on them just yet. "Tell me, Child… Do you remember your first lessons…?"

"No…" I pressed away at Touzoku-Ou, my fingers gripping at his shoulders as I tried to shove his body off of mine. Although I was older, taller, bigger, stronger… I still wasn't strong enough to deter the strength of Touzoku-Ou. His hands took the liberty and squeezed harder on my fat; I groaned in pain and stopped pushing away at him, and he stopped squeezing my flesh. I didn't want to remember any of their teachings…

But…

How could I forget…?

_0_1_0_  
_  
The two sat themselves down in the middle of the small room, dark and quiet due to the night. It, the room, was equipped with an over sized bunk bed, and white chest-of-drawers. The floor was covered in a furry light brown carpet, and the walls were laced with neutral designs, hard to pick out from the lack of light. There wasn't much space for anything else besides the dresser and the bed, really, but it was cozy, just enough for them to operate within. The both of them turned their shaded eyes towards their young, androgynous, plump, and half dressed hostess._

"Come here… We're going to teach you some special things… It'll be our first lesson together."

Both chuckled as Touzoku-Ou, the muscular and deeply tanned one got to his knees and snatched the young girl's legs; he tugged her over to the edge and pulled her to the floor along with them; he retook his seat and set her in his lap, her bare, soft legs dangling over his long, sculpted ones. For a girl who was nearly a teenager, she didn't look it. If they hadn't known her, they would have had trouble distinguishing if she was a male or female, her face was that sexless and clean.

She was plump, however, and tall. Her face was round and her short, unruly, cherubic hair curled itself along her chubbed cheeks.

An eerie smirk crawled its way along Bakura's, the thinner one, smooth-as-stone features  
"Do you know what we're going… Look at me…" Bakura extended his arm as his fingers knocked her chin up, so he could stare into her eyes; her irises were a mixture of a bright blue and lower gold and grey, but one could hardly make out the colours due to her iris almost permanently being dilated. The classic doe-look.

"Now," Bakura mused as he ran the tip of his finger along the fat of her cheek "Do you know what we're going to teach you for your first lesson?"

Her head shook as she sucked her lips in; her hands folded across her lap as she squeezed her legs tightly together. Her chin lowered itself, but he still kept her gaze; even though he knew she was terrified of them, she wouldn't disobey. For the most part.

They, Bakura and Touzoku-Ou, were her 'Imaginary Friends', only… They were real and they liked to do things to her that her other imaginary friends didn't.

Both Bakura and Touzoku-Ou lowered their hands onto her fat little thighs, their long fingers squeezing the delicate skin like a raunchy play thing.

"Well…" Bakura crooned as he shifted his hand, so his fingers now brushed at the tightly closed crevice between her thighs "We're going to teach you everything tonight… But, first, we're going to teach you how to kiss…"

"I know how to kiss…" she whispered as her eyes finally left Bakura's; her voice was where her androgyny ended, it was a soft, feminine voice that had an incredible set of octaves, varying from extremely low to extremely high pitches.

Her eyes now landed on his hand which had taken liberty and pried her legs open. Touzoku-Ou, knowing full well that she would try to snap them shut again, wrapped his taut hands around her hips to stop her from closing her legs.

"Oh really…? Tell me… Do you kiss like this…?" Touzoku-Ou, his grin as sultry as Bakura's, bent his head down and used free hand to hold her head up as he brushed his lips against her cheek which caused Bakura to nearly gloat in malignant satisfaction at how her eyes widened, how her cheeks paled in nervousness. He could see that she knew what they wanted to do with her. But he could feel that she wanted to deny it, deny the fact that they wanted her body in such terrible ways.

They hadn't done anything more than touch her, yet… They would rub their hands along her legs, her round tummy, and her chest, and sometimes brush their lips across her face when they would go to sleep, their hot, hardened bodies tangled with hers, but nothing more than that. They wanted to give her some time to accumulate fear of what they could, and would, do to her. Of course, she was only eleven, but eleven year olds did understand when someone touched them in odd ways.

"Y-yes… That's how you're supposed to kiss…" Her voice cracked in places as Touzoku-Ou twined his fingers through the curls on her head; his brows rose as did the corners of his cheek, and Bakura even barked with a little laughter as he lurched forward onto his hands and knees; he put his face right up against hers and let off a thick, moist gust of breath over her nose, his perfectly sharp teeth baring in a well-known malevolent grin.

"No, no, no~ Child… Kissing is much different… This is how you kiss…" Bakura's voice slid from his throat like velvet; his long spindle fingers grabbed her chin and held it in place as he shut away any and all distance between their lips.

A gasp of surprise caused her mouth to part, and it gave Bakura the perfect opportunity; his lips, thin and curved enveloped her young, pouted ones. His tongue slithered along the roof of her mouth and along the curvature of her smaller pink tongue. Touzoku-Ou studied on with a look of incensed satisfaction, seeing his other dark half take their hostess' pink little orifice with such intensity. He gripped her pudgy thighs and then released them as he continued to watch.

Grip and release, grip and release, grip and release.

She moaned and cried within his lap, and her baby-fat hands struck out at Bakura's chest, and then tugged at his ear tails. Bakura didn't flinch at the dull pain, and he continued to violate their young hostess' mouth, that is, until her teeth bit down on his tongue.

He winced and immediately drew back and sat on his knees. His hand covered his mouth as he spluttered a bit of blood back out onto his fingers. He stared at them, emotionless for a few quiet, uneasy moments before he glared down at their hostess.

Tears dribbled down her round face, pale from the uncertainty of the situation. Touzoku-Ou, himself, raised a brow at the blood that smeared itself down the corner of Bakura's chin; Touzoku-Ou then dug his nails into her thighs, to show her that what she did was wrong.

"You don't bite us… Or… We'll bite you back." Touzoku-Ou hissed into her ear as she mewled in pain, her short little fingers trying to pull his long, strong ones away from her skin. " You can't do this…" her voice was a low, pressing, in hopes of them to cede in their doings.

"We can't do this…? Since when have you had the authority to tell us what we can't do to you…?" Bakura rasped; he gripped her shoulders and shook her to force her to look up at him. Her hands found his forearms, and she proceeded to dig her own fingers into his skin, out of fear. With a distressed whimper, she attempted to pull away from Bakura, back into Touzoku-Ou's chest; she failed, however, and she felt Bakura's lips swipe themselves across her earlobe, before he gobbled it, running her soft flesh between his teeth quite roughly.

Once more with the same heated passion, Touzoku-Ou made a spectator sport of the goings on; his eyes never left Bakura's deeds to their young hostess's body. His lips perked as she cried out, her face now an odd hue of red, instead of the usual pale. Bakura pulled away from her head and smirked onto her lips; his tongue shot out past his and, once more, Bakura tongued the insides of her mouth, and deposited his blood that she had drawn herself into her mouth. Her forced her to swallow it, and enjoyed the choking gulp, his tainted life dribbling down her pipes and into her stomach.

She would know not to bite again. She still cried, of course… And she pulled at his hair… But she really couldn't do anything… They both, Touzoku-Ou and Bakura, were bigger and stronger and smarter. They knew it, and they could see it in her tear-stained eyes that she knew it, as well.

"Since our first lesson went so well… And since both of us are rather taken by your soft young flesh… We're going to go on to lesson two… You are ours… We'll do whatever we want with you… Now…" Bakura, after removing his face from hers, only to retake his kneeling position before her, licked his chops as if he had finished a decadent meal, satisfied, but still having room for more.

"… I think we should teach her how to 'touch'…" Touzoku-Ou finally added, his tanned hands brushing up and down her naked thighs, the pads of his thumbs twitching against the lower hem of her baggy shirt.

"Touch…" She shivered as her eyes darted away from Bakura's gluttonous gaze, and towards Touzoku-Ou's skilled hands, her own tiny and fat in comparison. "…I don't want to learn your kind of touch…"

"…Well…" Bakura smirked, reaching over to run his dagger like nails through her thick curls of hair. "That's just too bad. You'll do as we say."

"That's right, child. You are ours, and property must do as the masters desire." Touzoku-Ou, as he finally noticed her gaze at his groping appendages, directed his hands a little higher, towards the private junction between her thighs and pubic area. His nails rubbed against the cotton of her undergarment, resulting in the recoil of her legs and a disgruntled cry.

"You shouldn't keep resisting us, for the only one you impede is yourself. It, your pained state, provides much entertainment for us, and we'd prefer you to stay resisting, however…We also want you to keep you intact… We don't want you to be a broken toy. We like you as you are: in one piece." Bakura's voice slithered out of the deep folds in his throat, his tone rasped and morbidly delighted.

He too, began to use his hands, though differently than Touzoku-ou. The tips of his fingers seized the hemline of her shirt, only to begin an upward tug to reveal the soft white flesh it had hidden underneath its cottoned corners. She squealed in response while the cool air snapped at her skin, her palms slapping down on Bakura's hands in hopes that it would cease the entire removal of one of her last sanctuaries, however, like many hopes before, it was dashed upon the rocks as Touzoku-ou snagged her wrists and jerked her arms up while Bakura's expert digits slid the baggy night-shirt off with complete ease.

There she sat, then, in the lap of Touzoku-ou, entirely naked except for the cotton-white unmentionables, which were now the last thing protecting her bits from the leering gazes of the two demonic imaginary men, though she now believed them to be not imaginary at all. And perhaps… They weren't.  
  
_0_1_0_

I grunted and shoved at Touzoku-Ou's invading chest, not pleased with my mind flooded with awful memories and his flesh persistently grating against my thighs. The overwhelming sensation of absolute defeat throbbed over and over again within the confines of my chest; I felt as if I were going to choke, or suffocate, or both. Sad thing was, I would enjoy if I were to be allowed to do one or the other, because again having to suffer their presence… Mentally I couldn't handle it.

Near unwillingly, I cracked my eyes open, and, just as I had feared, I locked sights with Bakura; he was standing smugly with his arms crossed, a lordly smirk plastered all over his shapely face.

I sighed, now utterly submitting to the ones who I never thought would return. There wasn't anything I could do. Not anymore.

Not anymore…

"We accept your submission to our power…" Touzoku-Ou's voice slithered forth near the side of my head; I could feel the triumphant grin in his tone. I grimaced and dug my nails lightly into his abdominal region, my forehead pressed against the round of his muscled shoulder. My hands then retracted, my nails giving up the fight, too, and my palms laid there with no intended force, still pressed limply against his chest. The desire to scream was there, yet I had no words to dip my ladel into to be able to use. There was a lack of brain activity , and I felt dead. But, that's because I was, or soon to be.

Now that they were back… For good…

I was dead. There was nothing I could do. Not anymore. I might as well make arrangements to bid farewell to everyone I knew, quit my job, everything… Bakura and Touzoku-Ou always provided, but in exchange stole my life and took complete control.

I was something special once, when they had been gone. But not anymore.

Not anymore…


End file.
